Astre Ravenward
“Someone as perfect as you is hard to criticize.” Cobra of Eversong Her power preternatural, her volition unbending, and her precision complex, this woman is that of immense enigma. She is undiversified and overbearing, having a stature of bare intricacy, the prominence of this elf was sedulous, and hard to overcome, even to those of great discipline. She is a grievous and stringent beauty with stifling undercurrents in every phrase. Her predatory hail was that of prominent aristocracy, and her divest, yet prime hunger was left to her, making her a generally hazardous and uninviting woman. She had a summit up-rise amongst her Elvish people, particularly fit in the portrayal, lavished life of a Magistrix. The elimination of this addition did not compromise against her vigorous disciplines. Agile, precise, graceful, elvish-- this elf was all of these things, but her prized trait was her tranquil quietness. Though her words were apathetic and occasionally incompatible, her actions were muse and astonishingly painstaking. As if she a stationary cobra, her ellipsis were magnificent and stellar, distractions from her fanged physics and pendulum; To focus on her 'silver' tongue alone was to be masticate. Every action demanded attention, the subtle gestures, the elegant motions, her single words and movements were a wealth of information for the more discerning and attentive to them. She was lethal grace given form. Image A graceful frame, standing at a height of five feet and four inches in total, the figure resembles a stepper and carries itself with a willowy grait that mimics the elegant prowl of a feline in most aspects. Her gesticulations and mannerisms follow a compatible irregularly, accentuate elegance above all else, a conclusive sign of elven blood that courses through her veins. Her physique is svelte, lithe, with no developed form of muscularity steeling herself, leaving her to be composed of smooth, seamless lines that flow into one another like the strokes of an artist's paintbrush to shape each and every outline of her - abbreviating the very features of her kin is very much distinguished for. Her shoulders remain narrow, her arms slender, stomach flat, and waistline delicate, flaring out into wide hips under which toned, curvy legs sat. Embracing her figure is the nigh quietus pallid shade of her skin, which is noted to almost be sickly in tint. An abundant amount of scars dare defect her hide, albeit most were gathered at the locations of both thighs, and on her left forearm. Her hands are delicate and lithe, their digits graceful whilst each one is enthroned by a nail that appears quaintly piercing and plunged into the depths of unadulterated blackness, polished into onyx as her toenails are. Her facial traits are sharp, regent, and fluent, giving immense highlight on her heritage - yet differing in many aspects from such, a feature that stands out. Her cheekbones are lofty and pronounced, granting her said punctuality, whilst her jawline is exceptionally smooth, flowing in a balmy curve into a sharp, neat chin above which an identical pair of full lips sits - painted in the lightest shade of blossom one could comprehend. A duo of congruent, softly-lit pools of Aegean radiance for eyes sit apparent within her veil, their coloration unearthly disturbing, for it is extremely pallor, haunting, and almost phantom-like akin to a lunar eclipse. This death-gaze is enclosed by the packed, deep blackness of eye liner and mascara in turn lamentation with dark, fluttering lashes - making them look even more hopeless in turn and contrasting to her porcelain complexion sternly. Structuring such attributes is the billowing, underworldly morbid mane of her - a waterfall of velveteen tresses as black as night, altogether colorless in every sense, almost fooling those who are idolatrous into believing it to be materialized night skies that has been whirled into the finest of threads of silk. By all means, this lamentable bewitched appearance is credited to her ancestors without a doubt. Above her frightening gaze sit extended, slender brows, in the slightest arch, being of identical color. Separated free from the shadowy cascade of her hair are alike-pair of long, stretched, sharp elven ears, more often than not penetrated by circlets of luminous silver at their lobes. Apparel Her apparel consists of a variety of different cloths, silks, and light materials from shalassian, darnassian, and thalassian culture. Their colors boast from dark scheme, mage-like hues, and the signature colors of her people. More often than not, her attire is comprised of: A robe which embraces her figure in a complementary mode, form-fitting, voluminous around the forearms, and at the hips-below. The velveteen tress flows down her bottom like a cascade of cloth, loose, yet worthy of the elf's shape. The dyes across the material are like that of a silver coin, augmented by denim, and scarlet markings, scattered across the dark grey patterns that decorate the silk. A bodysuit of pure obsidian tightly wraps her person in a warm embrace. It possess no sleeves, but is blessed with a turtleneck piece for security of the neck. To take note, the bodysuit isn't presented beneath her robe. Like a duo, a pair of open-heel and open-toe stockings of mirrored color envelop the woman's legs, reaching a few inches over the knee. Over the top-half of the bodysuit is is a simple, off-black, rather dark grey dyed overshirt. It is notably durable for a cloth. Whilst the bodysuit is not presented beneath the robe, the grey shirt is still current. While her apparel is missing the component of her robe, it is not uncommon to see this elf displaying a tabard of vogue or representation. A compatible leather belt which travels around her waist, tightly, accentuating her hips, is decorated by a variety of things. A collection of items and objects, such as twin mana gems at the right-flank, and two onyx pouches at the left front. Hiding the pallid palms of her is a pair of dark gloves, with softly woven seams, compact against her skin. They travel up her digits, opening at the fingertips to reveal the obsidian painted fingernails which represent black crowns of the woman's digits. An onyx shawl which neatly drapes over her shoulders, resting in place with a plain, grey pin decorated with a silver gem. It overlaps her cloak-- if one if found enwrapping her, and is fort-fitting, and plain. Her long-cloak is congruent in color, draping down her backside like a calm waterfall. It rests in place with a thalassian, silver pin, clasped in its' place of clutch. More often than not, if this woman dons any footwear, there are to be a pair of flats, or a couple of four to five inch heels which are moreso used for appearance than protection. Both of which are black in color, usually embellished by silver adornments. Occasionally, her choice in attire and outfit of choosing is subject to change. It would prove that her wardrobe had yet to lack. Accessories Work-in-progress. Petrifying Light Xal'serror Work-in-progress. Prowess Blanketing the atmosphere around this elven woman was a notable, thick layer of elvish magic. Those whom have the ability to interpret this sense of mysterious magic could understand that the bolstering aura around her person lead back to the root of arcane sorcery. The ambiance around the white-haired elf could be compared to the flavor before a storm. At first sense, the power was similar to the silent flutter of an owl’s wings. However. The owl’s silence could be deadly to its’ prey. Work-in-progress. History Infancy Born around three-hundred-forty years ago was the High Elven woman, Astre Ravenward, daughter of the two Magistrate, Eri'themar and Asheda Ravenward; a married couple who hailed west of Dawnstar Spire in the sothern lands of Quel'thalas. While the Ravenwards were not known to be a noble house, they resided in the middle-class basis. The patriarch of the Ravenwards, Eridor, was a diligent worker, and did great toil to create an honorable, if not prestigious name for the household, and with the gained reputation, one could consider the Ravenwards a distinguishable family. Astre's first years of infancy were a struggle for not only her, but for her father, Eri'themar. During the infant's birth, her mother had died when she went into labor, and so Astre's beginning months as a child were supported by her mother's sister, Aurora Ravenward. With the care of her mother's substantial sister, Astre would have a healthy, nurtured infancy. Adolescence By the time that Astre had aged five years, Aurora had left the child's side and returned all responsibilities of the girl to Eri'themar. During this time period, her father would contruct Astre to begin her first studies with the help of one of her older brothers, Darvanas, who would become one of the closest persons during her early childhood. Most of her beginning studies would consist of grounds thalassian language and fundamental history of her people. She would start to learn the basics of what magic is, and how it works, throughout her adolescence. Juvenile & Maturity When Astre had met her juvenile years, she had fluent insight of the language thalassian, common, and had gathered knowledge on the primary magics which her people used or knew. At this time, she would continue her studies at a faster pace, with more depth, on various topics and subjects. This research would lead her to have a fascination with the magic essential to her people: arcane. Just like the footsteps of her father, mother, and her closest brother, Darvanas, Astre would later begin her education of growing into a mage. Her gathering of magical intelligence would result her in being enrolled into Falthrien Academy, where she would stay in a temporary living space with Darvanas. Her attendance at the academy of wizardly arts would continue for the next years, teaching her the abilities of magic, and how to wield said magics. Her studies of arcane magic at Falthrien would come to a halt, and she and Darvanas would return to their former living, back at the Ravenward household. For the years to come, Astre would proceed her deep studies of arcane magic in private with her brother Darvanas, using the knowledge that could be gathered from collections of books and objects found in ancient scripts, and books found in magical emporiums. Adulthood At the mature age of twenty-four, Astre would pack her belongings and personal items and move out of her family household, relocating her newly established residence in the northern lands of Quel'thalas: west of Fairbreeze Village. Her adulthood had granted her access to the entitlement of being an arcanist and woman of independence. During the later days of her declaration, Astre would use her free time to study different spells and magic, which led her to a new peaking interest in magic: shadow magic. Her mouth dare not depict any words of the dark magic, and she would not defile her being with it, not yet. Albeit, her strengths of knowledge on the topic of shadow magic would boast, meeting tie with her education on arcane magic, if not surpassing it in the years to come. As Astre aged into her early hundreds, her formed passion for shadow magic would be put to use, as she would become an adept practitioner of the dark, defiling magic. Her rehearses would be silent, unknown to those around her, as her own had known the judgement that would be set upon her. She was efficient with shadow magic, prenatural with it, and would later have interest in the fel magic which the orcs had brought with them. Although, her interest was swift, and the little she discovered about fel magic, she found it distasteful for herself to use. Thus, she never practiced the magic, but it never stopped her from continuing an in-depth examination of its' abilities and uses. Years come and go, Astre would be prosperous and diligent with her ever-expanding possession of magical and non-magical knowledge, and moreso assiduous with her growth of power. Her work as an arcanist would not stop, nor would she let her studies stand in the way of her success. Charm of the Nobles & Dead End Outside of her private courters, studies, and work as a proficient mage, she would travel through the peaceful woods of Eversong, and stride through the pristine passages of Silvermoon City in her free time. During one of these walks, Astre would discover a person of their own charm. Landra Cinderstar, a successor in tailoring and alchemy, and a noble of Silvermoon City. Landra was a woman of class, her beautiful appeal as boastful as her wealth as an upperclassman in elven society. Astre originally initiated conversation through thorough compliments, which were notably meaningful to Lady Cinderstar,which had later turned to an ongoing trade of inquiries of each other, and clear interest. Astre earned the rightful place as a companion to Landra. Landra Cinderstar was a reliable woman, and proved her independence to Astre when she had offerings of gifts and teachings, which the two exchanged with each other often. In turn for tutoring Landra of basic Arcane magics, she returned the help with educating Astre on tailoring and alchemy. Landra would later introduce Astre to her husband, Dar'renis Cinderflame, an active Silvermoon guard and Spellbreaker. This introduction would sooner be the undoing of each. Dar'renis easily found out the dark practices of Astre, nearly putting an end to the woman. In state of panic, she lost her mentality, committing crime of murder, where she drained the souls of her dear friend Landra, and her husband, Dar'ranis, each being turned to separate soul shards. Though, it saved her reputation and spared her from being slaughtered, she had lost someone essential in her life, and she retreated from Silvermoon. Astre would be wraith-like, obscure in the thalassian community. Renewed & Ascending When weeks turned into months and months turned to years, Astre soon reopened her mind, anew, and enigmatic. She was like a prideful feline, fierce. She became a grievous and stringent beauty with stifling undercurrents in every phrase, gesticulation, mannerism, and movement. At this time, she reverted back to her strides through Eversong and Silvermoon, setting show of an honorable display. Astre befriended those of the magistrate and those belonging to the Blood Knight Order, creating a boast of integrity to those surrounding her. She wasn't well-known, nor was she unseen. Work-in-progress.